


Rip Things Up

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Claws, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Teasing, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Dewdrop calls you to his chambers one evening -- and he has plans.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Rip Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Ghost BC Fandom Event Valentine's Bingo! This prompt was _Claws_.
> 
> Enjoy! o wo /

You hadn’t expected this from Dewdrop of all ghouls.    
  
Normally, with him, it was a quick fuck. Not that you didn’t enjoy that, mind: it was hot as hell, great for stress relief, and it was an awesome way to start your mornings or end your evenings. Dewdrop knew you inside and out by now, and he used that to his advantage nightly. It was hard to keep up with his libido, but Lucifer, was it ever worth it.   
  
There were times, though, he switched things up. And tonight was one of those nights; you could tell. He had instructed you to wear clothing you didn’t care about, which set off a few alarm bells.    
  
You still obeyed regardless, going to Dewdrop’s door in nothing but an old, baggy t-shirt and some boxer shorts you didn’t really care about. You weren’t super happy with how you looked -- you always loved dressing up for Dewdrop -- but when Dewdrop demanded something, you listened unless you wanted punishment. Period.   
  
The smoldering look you got as you entered the room was enough to make you hard. It was as if Dewdrop was devouring you with his eyes, looking over each and every inch of your body with ravenous lust. And even though you’ve been having nightly trysts, that was still enough to drive you wild.    
  
“Look at you,” Dewdrop purred. “Obeying like a good boy.”    
  
Your cock throbbed at the praise.    
  
“Thank you,” you breathed out. Any thoughts of being a brat tonight flew right out the window. Besides, Dewdrop always won; it was hardly a challenge to him at this point. And there was something about obeying Dewdrop that made you feel so, so good. It made you hot for the ghoul in front of you, desperate for his attentions.    
  
“Get on the bed.” Dewdrop gestured to the bed, but it was pointless for him to do so. You were already on the way, almost on autopilot. You climbed on, positioning yourself on your back, legs spread out. The tent in your boxers was clear and obvious, which is just what you wanted him to see. You absolutely did not regret getting your modal fabric boxers out. The tighter, the better, in this case.   
  
It obviously had the desired effect on Dewdrop; his eyes couldn’t leave your cock for a few seconds. He growled audibly, tail flicking side to side.  _ ‘Oh, fuck --’ _   
  
“You fucking tease,” Dewdrop snarled. You could see him flinch and twitch; clearly, he wanted to pounce on you and ravish you. You welcomed it, in fact -- even anticipated it. It was so easy to shut your eyes, just waiting for him to pounce on you and have you as he normally did.    
  
But Dewdrop didn’t pounce. In fact, he didn’t even look at you. Instead, he grabbed a nail filer and sat in the chair nearby the bed. You tilted your head to look over at him, perplexed --    
  
Everything clicked once you saw him filing the nails on his claws to a fine point.    
  
The realization must have shown on your face, because Dewdrop smirked as he continued to file. “Very smart,” he purred. “That’s right. It’s a good thing you listened to me, because if you dressed up, it wouldn’t have ended great for you.”   
  
Now you were incredibly grateful that you had obeyed.   
  
“You’re not going to move,” Dewdrop continued. He examined his claws on his right hand, satisfied with his work. Then, he started to file his claws on his left hand. “You’re going to stay nice and still for me, because I am going to open up that damn wrapping paper and get to my present.”   
  
If you thought you were turned on before, you were absolutely on fire now. Your core burned with desire, and all of it went straight to your cock. You whimpered, forcing yourself to not move a muscle despite wanting to thrust up into the air.    
  
Dewdrop took his time finishing with his claws; it drove you absolutely batshit. And judging by the cheeky grin on his face, that was exactly what he intended. Once he heard you whine, he slowed down even further. He chuckled to himself in delight.    
  
“Is someone needy?” he asked.    
  
You nodded wordlessly.    
  
“Does someone need their ghoul to fuck them into the mattress?”   
  
You whimpered, then nodded again.    
  
The nail file clattering against the night table was the sweetest sound you had ever heard. Dewdrop rose to his feet and stretched out lazily, akin to a cat. Then, you felt pressure on the edge of the bed.    
  
Dewdrop had finally joined you.    
  
The way he crawled over to you almost sent you into a frenzy. You wanted to beg, plead, grovel at Dewdrop’s feet for any attention he would give you. But, as he instructed, you remained still and just clutched at the sheets.    
  
“Now.” Dewdrop brandished one claw. It glinted in the candle light of the room. “You know you have to stay still, right? Because I don’t plan on getting into blood play tonight.” A pause. “Unless you want it, of course.”   
  
You shook your head at that. While it was on your bucket list, you were already fixated on the idea of the claws. That was enough for tonight.    
  
“That’s what I thought.” Dewdrop smirked, then hooked the edge of your shirt with his claw. “Now ...”    
  
Dewdrop was surprisingly slow when ripping apart your shirt. He kept it to a single claw, dragging it down the middle of the fabric. The sound of ripping cloth sounded like music to your ears, and you couldn’t help but let out a shuddery breath. Dewdrop’s tail swished, betraying his utter joy at your predicament.   
  
There was a draft, which made you shiver. Dewdrop paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow and giving you a certain look that made you weak in the knees. Then, you resumed holding your breath. He was right; you had to remain completely still or things would get ugly.   
  
Eventually, Dewdrop reached the hem of your shirt. And once he did, he wasted no time in hooking that last bit so your shirt had been sliced clean in half. You let out that breath you were holding, shivering from the cold and your arousal.    
  
“Now  _ that’s _ more fucking like it.” Dewdrop drank in the sight of your chest, then helped you remove the shirt by slashing off the short sleeves. All you had to do was sit up. Once you did, the remains of your shirt just fell onto the bed.    
  
Dewdrop promptly pushed you back down on the bed. You let out a strangled gasp at the sudden burst of heat from his palm.    
  
“I could wait around and just fuck with you. You’re adorable when you’re desperate,” Dewdrop began, “but I think I want to get to that hot dick of yours.”    
  
Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck fuck  _ fuck. _ The rowdier side of Dewdrop was starting to win out, and that meant you were in for one hell of a long night. You only wished you could control when your cock throbbed. Dewdrop was going to have to be especially careful around your boxers, and knowing that just made you hotter for the ghoul hovering over you.    
  
Dewdrop crawled backwards, then grasped your legs. You hadn’t even realized that they had closed in your relaxation; you let him open them, exposing the entirety of your groin to him. He didn’t even wait. He traced the top of your boxers, unable to hide a feral glint in his eye.    
  
“I know you can’t control your cock, babe,” he purred. “So I’ll be careful.”   
  
You swore under your breath, unable to help a desperate, needy whine. But you didn’t squirm. You didn’t dare. Any movement might make Dewdrop’s claw slip, and you didn’t even want to imagine the pain that would cause. The risk, though ... the risk had you so damn horny that you couldn’t even see straight.    
  
Dewdrop began to slice open your boxers. The tightness of the fabric made it that much more dangerous, and yet safer. Dewdrop knew exactly where not to slice, where not to touch. His finger danced around your aching cock, only making it twitch that much more. Dewdrop purred, and you couldn’t help but notice the twitch in  _ his _ pants.    
  
Asmodeus, you wanted nothing more than to have that hot, scalding dick in your mouth.    
  
“Oh, fuck, Dew,” you gasped out. He had cut a hole in your boxers, exposing your cock to the cold air. It stood proud, purple at the tip and already leaking precum. You stopped being ashamed of that a long time ago --  _ anyone _ would be this aroused when they were in Dewdrop’s bed.    
  
“There we go. Perfect.”    
  
You questioned him for a split second -- wasn’t he going to get rid of the rest of your boxers? Then again, he had said he just wanted to get to your dick, so ... maybe you shouldn’t be so surprised. You brushed away the ruined fabric, allowing it to fall onto your shredded shirt.    
  
Dewdrop’s eyes met yours, and beneath the absolutely feral lust was a look of love and care. He’d viciously deny it when asked, since he had a reputation to maintain, but you knew Dewdrop cared for you.    
  
And you cared for him too.    
  
“Now.” Dewdrop grinned wickedly. “I think I’m going to have my present.”


End file.
